Aishitsuji
by Funtom Megami
Summary: <html><head></head>Bingung mau nulis summary apa, langsung baca aja ok !  HIATUS !</html>


Disclaimer : Yana Toboso

Rated : Tadinya rated M, tapi karna Author baru dirubah jadi rated T aja

Kalo judul aslinya sih Kuroshitsuji(pelayan hitam), tapi kalo fiction buatan Megami judulnya Aishitsuji (pelayan cinta). Kata "Yes my Lord" gak diganti jadi "Yes my Lady", soalnya Megami lebih suka kata "Yes my Lord" dibanding "Yes my Lady", semoga para readers gak ada yang keberatan. Yaaa, perjalanan cinta SebasXCiel di kediaman Phantomhive pun dimulaiiiiii. . . . . . . . . . . . .

AISHITSUJI

Di kediaman Phantomhive yang megah dan mewah itu selalu terjadi bermacam-macam hal. Termasuk cinta terlarang antara butler dan majikannya. Malam itu sang butler pergi mengantar majikannya yang hendak pergi tidur.

"Selamat tidur Lady!" kata Sebastian sambil menyelimuti Ciel.

"Ciuman selamat tidurnya dong." pinta Ciel dengan puppy eyes.

"Lady, kau tidak boleh egois. Cepat tidur ini sudah malam." kata Sebastian tegas.

"Huuuh, kau tidak mencintaiku Sebastian?" tanya Ciel cemberut.

"Tentu saja saya sangat mencintai anda Lady, tapi Lady tidak boleh egois!" Sebastian tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku punya satu cara ampuh!" kata Ciel tersenyum licik. "Sebastian berikan aku ciuman selamat tidur, INI PERINTAH!" Ciel membuka sebelah matanya yang berwarna ungu dan bergambar bintang dalam lingkaran. Mata itupun bersinar terang, tanda bintang di tangan Sebastian pun ikut bersinar terang dan mata Sebastian bersinar merah berkilat.

"Yes my Lord!" Sebastian menuruti perkataan Ciel bagai terkena sihir. Sebastian mencium lembut bibir Ciel yang merah dan Lady-nya yang sangat ia cintai. Ciel yang terlena oleh ciuman Sebastian segera tertidur. Sebastian keluar dari kamar Lady-nya tanpa bersuara. Malampun berlalu sangat cepat dan pagi pun datang menggantikan malam yang telah lelah berjaga.

"Selamat pagi Lady, ayo bangun sudah pagi. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah." kata Sebastian sambil membuka tirai jendela kamat Ciel.

"Enngg, 5 menit lagi." Ciel merajuk.

"Tidak boleh, tadi kan Lady sudah minta perpanjangan waktu selama 10 menit" ucap Sebastian.

"Perpanjangan waktu? Kau kira permainan sepak bola." Ciel bergumam dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Pokoknya Lady harus segera bangun, ayo aku tak akan memanjakanmu!" Sebastian menarik bangun tangan Ciel.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku minta waktu 5 menit." Ciel terus berbicara dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ini sudah lewat dari 5 menit dari yang Lady minta." ucap Sebastian pantang menyerah. Sebastian segera menggendong Ciel yang tak mau bangun.

"Kyaaaa, , , , , Sebastian turunkan aku! Aku masih ingin tidur!" Ciel berteriak dan memukuli Sebastian. Sebastian tidak peduli akan ciel yang terus memukulinya dan Sebastian memakaikan seragam Ciel.

"Jangan memandangiku terus!" teriak Ciel merona.

"Kau merasa malu Lady?" goda Sebastian dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ciel.

"Sudah cepat siapkan semuanya dan kita berangkat sekolah!" perintah Ciel.

"Yes my Lord!" ucap Sebastian.

Setelah semuanya siap, Ciel dan Sebastian pergi ke sekolah yang bernama Funtom Gakuen, milik keluarga Phantomhive. Setibanya di sekoalah mereka dikejutkan oleh sesososk Shinigami (kalo disini dia kakak kelasnya Ciel) berambut merah yang tiba-tiba memeluk Sebastian.

"Hei Grell-senpai, bisa tidak kau tidak mengganggu aku dan Sebastian, lagipula mana butlermu?" tanya Ciel judes.

"Oh, kalau William dia kutinggal di rumah, soalnya tadi mangkuk sarapan William udah aku kasih obat pencuci perut(?). Sebas-chan apa kabarmu?" tanya Grell sambil terus memeluk Sebastian.

"Baik, anda sendiri?" Sebastian menanya balik sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga baik, kau makin tampan saja ya setiap kita bertemu" kata Grell dengan hebohnya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." kata Sebastian tersenyum.

"Kyaaa, Sebas-chan aku semakin mencintaimu. Kita pacaran yuuuk?" ajak Grell bersemangat.

"Tidak terima kasih!" jawab Sebastian singkat sambil tersenyum.

Ciel yang sedari tadi bergolak hatinya tidak diam saja. Dan BUUUAAGGGHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Ciel menonjok muka Grell dan dengan seenaknya langsung melenggang pergi ke dalam sekolah.

"Kyaaa, , , , , ,bibirku, Sebas-chan tolong aku. Ada yang menonjok bibirku, duuuuh rasanya bibirku jontor." Grell menjerit centil. "Lho, mana Sebas-chan? SEBAS-CHAN KEMANA KAU?" panggil Shinigami kecentilan itu.

Ternyata Sebastian meninggalkan si Shinigami abal-abal otu waktu bibirnya ditonjok.

"Lady jam pelajaran pertama adalah ekonomi, ayo kita ke ruang IP Sosial." Sebastian mengingatkan.

"Sudah tahu, sebaiknya kau pergi saja dan pulang ke rumah!" kata Ciel dengan memasang wajah jutek dan judes.

"Apa Lady marah?" tanya Sebastian.

"HUH, terserah padaku. Lebih baik kau pergi saja dan urusi Grell-senpai yang kecentilan." kata Ciel cemberut.

"Apa Lady cemburu?" Sebastian menggoda.

"HUH, terserah padaku!" kata Ciel merona merah.

Di tengah pertengkaran mesra (?) itu, melintaslah cowok imut yang lebih mirip dengan perempuan bersama butlernya.

"Alois, ayo kita ke LAB IPA!" kata Ciel sambil menarik -narik tangan Alois.

"Ta, , , , ,tapi jam pertama kan ekonomi?" tanya Alois polos.

"Terserah padaku!" kata Ciel sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Baiklah demi Ciel tercinta, abang turutin sayang." kata Alois semangat dan dengan mata yang ber-love ria. "Ayo kita ke LAB IPA, , , , "

"LAB IPA? Kau saja sana ke LAB IPA, tadi aku kan bilang ruang IP Sosial. Jadwal jam pelajaran sendiri saja kau tidak hapal, kau jangan terlalu mengandalkan butlermu, ALOIS BAKA!" Ciel malah menceramahiAlois lalu dengan seenaknya melenggang pergi.

"Ci, , , , Ci, , , ,Cielku tersayang, , , , ," kata Alois lemas.

"Maafkan Lady-ku yang egois dan seenaknya sendiri, sekali lagi tolong dimaafkan!" Sebastian membungkuk, lalu pergi mengikuti Ciel.

"Tidak apa-apa Sebastian. Tuan, sudah saya bilang jangan mau terlalu dibodohi oleh Lady Ciel!" Claude mengingatkan Alois.

"Claude diam, Ciel itu pujaan hatiku. Ini perintah!" kata Alois agak kesal.

"Yes my Lord. Tapi tuan, , , ," kata Claude berusaha unutuk menyanggah.

"Sudah kubilang diam. Ini perintah, , , ,perintah, , , perintaaaaah" Alois mulai menjerit.

"Yes my Lord" Claude mematuhi majikannya itu. ("Daripada ini sekolah ancur gara-gara teriakan Alois, mending gue iya-in aja" kata Calude dalam hati). Sudahlah kita tinggalin aja majikan dan butlernya yang gaje plus abal-abal itu. Pelajaran demi pelajaran terus beganti dan telah memasuki jam terakhir yaitu pelajarn olah raga. Sebastian dan Claude para butler yang setia itu tengah menunggu majikan mereka di kursi sudut lapangan. Tapi, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Grell yang tiba-tiba.

"Sebas-chan, , , , , , , , akhirnya kita ketemu lagi, kita memang berjodoh Sebas-chan ku sayang, , , , ," kata Grell sambil mau meluk Sebastian. Tapi DUAKH, , , , , Grell nubruk tiang gara-gara Sebastian ngegeser ke samping. Ciel yang udah cemburu sma adegan romantis (?) Sebastian sama Grell, lalu Ciel pun berlari ke atap sekolah. Alois yang melihat itu, ikut berlari mengikuti Ciel.

"Sepertinya Sebastian memang menyukai Grell-senpai. HUH, bagaimana pun Sebastian itu butlerku semua keinginanku harus terpenuhi. Kuminta saja dia mencintaiku, tapi kan cinta itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diperintah." Ciel terus bergumam sendiri.

"Ciel kau kenapa?" tanya Alois cemas.

"Alois? Kau membuntutiku?" tanya Ciel kaget.

"Ma, , , maaf, tapi kelihatannya kau sedang sedih." ucap Alois.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Alois!" kata Ciel tegas.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sebastian dan kau cemburu pada Grell-senpai, iya kan?" tanya Alois.

"Alois bicara apa kau?" ucap Ciel marah.

"Sudah tidak usah berbohong, kalau kau ingin curhat, curhat saja padaku Ciel." tawar Alois.

"Terima kasih, kau memang baik sekali Alois." ucap Ciel.

"Ciel, , , , " panggil Alois.

"Hnn?" Ciel hanya bergumam.

"Kita kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, mengapa kita tidak pacaran saja?" tanya Alois.

"Muahahahaha, aku tahu kau ingin menghiburku, tapi jangan sekonyol ini Alois!" Ciel terbahak.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda Ciel. Sejak dulu aku sudah sangat menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Apalagi kita dari 2 keluarga bangsawan yang paling terkenal." kata Alois.

"Umm, , , , enngg, , , , , anu Alois." kata Ciel tergagap.

"Kau tidak usah memberikan jawaban sekarang, aku meminta jawabanmu pada pesta dansa besok malam yang akan diselenggarakan di rumahku, semua keluarga bangsawan akan hadir disana jadi kita bisa mengumumkannnya. Sampai jumpa Ciel." ucap Alois meninggalkan Ciel sendiri. Ciel hanya bisa terpaku di tempat karena kaget dengan pengakuan sahabat kecilnya, Alois.

TO BE CONTINUED

Semoga para readers suka dengan fiction buatan Megami. Mohon minta waktunya sebentar buat repiu, arigato minna ^_^


End file.
